The Child of Prophecy!
by ChufoMaster
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki became the hero of the hidden leaf and is now Hokage. Read through the amazing story of the struggle of a young Hokage!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or if I did I would have made the series better.

Naruto had just finished defeating Pain of the Akatsuki, and finished talking to the real pain known as Nagato. Naruto swore that he would bring peace to the ninja world in his own way, and with his ninja way to guide he would surely to succeed. Right now Naruto was just heading to what was left of the Hidden Leaf Village. He was just about to pass out of exhaustion until Kakashi came to his aid.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll carry you back." Kakashi said while Naruto climb onto his back.

"Thanks Kakashi-Sensei! I appreciate it!" Naruto replied while they were on their way to the village.

"No problem." Kakashi said while they made it back to Hidden Leaf Village.

The village was crowded with people waiting for their hero to return safely. Everyone one was crying, laughing, cheering, and hauling. Fukasaku and Shima were on top of Gamakichi while smiling with pride!

"Welcome Home Naruto! You're the hero of the Hidden Leaf!" All the people said.

"They've all been waiting for your return." Kakashi said.

"Everyone!" Naruto said while being surprised by his reaction.

'My dream is to be the greatest Hokage and someday I will be acknowledged and respected by the entire village!' Kakashi thought 'Naruto you did wonderfully.'

The children of the village were surrounding Naruto like wildfire and were questioning Naruto with silly questions. They were pushing and shoving like crazing admiring their new hero.

"You'll never grow up will you! You're always being reckless!" Sakura said getting closer to Naruto and just punched him in the head. But everybody was shocked and what happened next Sakura was there hugging Naruto. "Naruto, thank you!" Sakura said.

"I can't believe he actually pulled it off on his own!" Shikamaru said while being held by Choji who just nodded.

"You know I could actually fall for him." Ino randomly said, in which case getting glares by the others.

"That Naruto he was my classmate once." Kiba said.

"Yeah but he really outclassed us all." Shino said. While Kiba glared at him for a while.

"You really did it Naruto!" Lee said.

"Yes now that's what youth is all about!" Guy mentioned.

"Okay it's a victory celebration let us toss Naruto to the air!" Lee said.

And with that everybody was tossing Naruto upward so that the whole village can see. In the meantime Zetsu was watching the whole from a far distance in a tree.

"I can't believe Pain was defeated by that kid." White Zetsu said. "We better go tell Tobi about this." Black Zetsu said while they were making their departure.

When they finished tossing Naruto to the air everything was at peace like the fight didn't happen, but know with the village destroyed and that in which Tsunade was in a comatose state. The village was in need of a new Hokage.

"Lord Shikaku, your presence is needed now at the conference room." Anbu told him as he disappeared from sight.

"So it's begun so soon, well I have to get going!" Shikaku said.

At the coference room the presence of the feudal lord of the land of fire was present including his advisors. There was also the elders of the Hidden Leaf, the Anbu, and of course Shikaku.

"Now regarding the Akatsuki we continue in pursuing them with assistance of all our allies." Homura said.

"With everything that has happened to your village, we of the land of fire will provide full support in your rebuilding efforts." One of the advisors said, while Homura nodded.

"More importantly there is more pressing matter at hand, the selection of the new Hokage." Danzo said. Shikaku just glared at him in denial.

"Can't we just wait until Tsunade recovers, she is still Hokage you know." The feudal lord said.

"My lord, The Fifth Hokage is still in comatose and with the village as it is now we need one more than anything!" Koharu said.

"Hmph I wanted Jiraiya to be the next Hokage but since he is no longer among us, we need to select someone else. Any suggestions?" The feudal lord asked.

"I nominate Kakashi Hatake!" Shikaku said.

"Oh the son if the White Fang why not?" The feudal lord said.

"Oh him, he is well skilled shinobi and well known throughout the entire nations." One of the advisors said.

"I clearly forgot who was his teacher?" another advisor asked.

"The Fourth Hokage." Homura said.

"Oh well that settles it than. As I recall the Fourth Hokage was Jiraiya student and Jiraiya was the Third Hokage's Student." The feudal lord said.

"The Third's teachings could have may well destroyed the village!" Danzo added. "Pain the one who flatten our village was also once Jiraiya's student. We need a Hokage who can clean up this mess and force laws to make the shinobi world a better place!"

"My Lord why don't we just let Danzo handle this?" One of the advisors told him. In the meantime Shukaku was about to speak.

"My Lord if I may but Naruto Uzumaki was also a student of Jiraiya, who saved the village from Pain and is knowned as a hero of the village. He is the one who inherited Jiraiya's will to continue in his place. And we should know now who his father since there are so identical." Shikaku said.

"Humph who's his father again?" The clueless feudal lord asked.

"The Fourth Hokage was the boy's father who was also another student of Jiraiya! Right now everybody in the village trust and believe in Naruto with all their might. What kind of Hokage would we need? Someone who is acknowledged by his comrades and village! Someone who will never give up on his ninja way. Furthermore by saying this I would also like nominate Naruto Uzumaki as Hokage!" Shikaku said.

"Shikaku you have made your point, and with the way you talked about this boy also wants me to believe in him. Okay it has been decided as of today Naruto Uzumaki is known as The Sixth Hokage!" The feudal lord said.

"My lord you should reconsider, he is only a genin and too young to lead the village." Koharu said.

"Oho, may you forget that most leaders aren't usually ready to lead a village, and also the Sand's Kazekage was even younger than Naruto when he took office." The feudal lord said. With the nods of everyone including the elders in exception for Danzo of course, agreed with this decision.

"Alright it is now settled The Sixth Hokage is here by been selected as Naruto Uzumaki" The feudal lord said. Thus ending the conference.


End file.
